Proving that I love you
by yellow 14
Summary: Daphne Greengrass reassures her girlfriend Marietta that she has nothing to worry about. This was written for willowscribe's Slash/Femslash Random Pairing Challenge. This is also my final response to Blackwolf-20's It Happened on the Hogwarts Express Challenge!


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This was written for willowscribe's Slash/Femslash Random Pairing Challenge. This is also my final response to Blackwolf-20's It Happened on the Hogwarts Express Challenge!

Marietta Edgecombe was nervous.

Daphne Greengrass could always tell when Marietta was nervous. There was a distinct twitch under her cheek that was barely noticeable and a slight movement in her fingers that seemed…awkward.

Of course, if you didn't know what to look for, then you could easily miss these signs. Marietta was, in Daphne's opinion, an expert at hiding her intentions. So good in fact that it was a mystery to Daphne why the girl wasn't in Slytherin. But after twenty minutes watching her girlfriend of six months twitch nervously without saying a word was more than Daphne's patience could take.

"What," she began, "is making you so nervous?"

"It's nothing," Marietta replied quickly and Daphne gave her a hard look that made it very clear that she KNEW that it wasn't just 'nothing'. For a moment, Marietta fidgeted under Daphne's gaze. It was a very special gaze, it was the kind that Daphne had managed to master in a way that Marietta's friend Cho hadn't even mastered. And it soon paid off.

"I'm worried about us," she admitted and Daphne raised an eyebrow. "I'm worried that one of us will get killed in this war or you'll meet someone else or-"

Daphne cut her off by suddenly leaning forward and gave Marietta a very deep kiss, a kiss Marietta quickly returned with equal fervour and soon the two girls were doing what they did best with one another, namely snogging one another senseless. Halfway through a particularly deep snog, Daphne pulled back and Marietta looked at her with surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Daphne smirked as she reached her hands behind her body.

"I want to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere without you," she said with a smirk as she unhooked the back of her robes and slid them down her body. Marietta's eyes widened even further as she was temporarily rendered mute by the sight that met her eyes. Daphne smirked and leaned over Marietta and kissed her even more deeply and slowly she guided Marietta's hand over to the back of her bra.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marietta asked, slightly breathless with excitement. Daphne didn't say anything, but she pressed Marietta's hands against the clasp of her bra and there was no further discussion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

Harry, Ron and Hermione were deep in discussion as to what they were planning to do once they got home when suddenly they heard a scream run through the carriage. They charged out of the compartment they were in and charged down the corridor, quickly joined by Cho Chang and her boyfriend Micheal Corner.

"That's Marietta's scream," she said a little breathlessly and Harry winced, not happy about the idea of having to rescue the traitor and Ron it appeared had the same doubts.

"We ought to leave her in there," he snapped angrily. "Or have you forgotten she betrayed us?"

"She doesn't deserve that Ron!" Hermione chastised angrily. "I wouldn't leave anyone to the clutches of the Dark."

"She's my best friend. I'm going in even if you aren't!" Cho added angrily.

"And I wouldn't leave her in Death Eater hands. I wouldn't even do that to Malfoy," Harry said quietly. He pointed his wand at the door and nodded. "On three. One, two, three!"

There was a sudden explosion as Harry and the others blasted the door down and charged in to see…Marietta Edgecomb and Daphne Greengrass lying together naked in a deep embrace, with Daphne's lips on Marietta's left breast and a look of sheer bliss on Marietta's face.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, breaking the silence, his eyes as wide as saucers and Harry chuckled.

"That's…one way to put it," he said weakly, his face turning vividly red with embarrassment.

"We're not a private show you know!" Daphne snapped angrily as she pulled a pile of clothes in front of her and glared at the group. With muttered apologies and averted eyes, they shuffled out. Cho was the last to leave and with a wave of her wand, she set silencing charms on the compartment.

"You really should have done this earlier," she said with a smile and Marietta gave her friend a grateful look, before turning to look at Daphne.

"Now where were we? Ah yes…" she said and soon they were more involved with one another than the outside world.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

"So…wow…" Ron said as he stared into space with a vacant expression. "I didn't know girls could…"

"RON!" Hermione cut in, her face red with embarrassment. "Marietta and Daphne are perfectly free to love who they choose!"

"What did I say?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm never going to be able to look at either of those two the same way again," Harry added with an awestruck expression. Hermione rolled her eyes again a sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHP

"I didn't know Marietta swung that way," Micheal said with a wide-eyed expression on his face and Cho shook her head in amusement.

"I did," she said and Micheal raised an eyebrow. "I've known since she asked me to the Yule Ball."

"She…asked…" Micheal said in a slightly shocked voice and Cho chuckled at the look on his face. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Relax. I DON'T swing that way," she said as she kissed him again. "I'm sure a few more kisses are needed here. Just to reassure you."

"Just to be sure," Micheal said in agreement as the two of them kissed and kissed and kissed.


End file.
